Grand piano
by Nala Kenny
Summary: Memang aku yang terlalu naif untuk mencintai mu lagi. Aku mencintai mu seolah kau tak pernah mematahkan hati ku. Aku mencintai mu seolah kau adalah yang terbaik untuk ku. Aku memang wanita yang bodoh./OneShoot.


_**Disclaimer:**_ **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Grand Piano

* * *

 _ **Am I just a fool?**_

 _ **Blind and stupid for loving you**_

 _ **Am I just a silly girl?**_

 _ **So young and naive to think you were**_

* * *

Aku berjalan di tengah kegelapan malam, kaki ku terseok di trotoar ber aspal .

Maskara yang kugunakan telah luntur sehingga menimbulkan efek menyeramkan yang ada pada wajah ku.

Aku terlihat hancur. Bukan. Tapi aku memang benar-benar telah hancur.

Aku mencengkram dadaku yang tak berdarah namun sangat sakit sekali, hingga aku merasa lebih baik jantung ini berhenti saja dari pada terus berdetak untuk merasakan rasa sakit ini.

Aku mendengus keras.

Bodoh.

Memang semua nya adalah salah _ku_.

Tak seharusnya aku menerima _dia_ kembali.

Seharusnya aku sadar, bahwa dia telah mematahkan hati ku 2 tahun yang lalu.

Hingga aku harus menyatukan nya kembali dengan susah payah.

Namun, 3 bulan yang lalu dia datang kembali.

Dia datang dengan senyum nya yang memang selalu bisa membuatku terpesona, dia datang dengan matanya yang terlihat sayu tapi memandang ku dengan tajam, dia datang dengan segala keindahan.

Tapi aku melupakan satu hal. Dulu, dia adalah orang yang mematahkan hati ku.

Seharus nya aku menjauh saat dia hendak menyapa ku, seharusnya aku menghindar saat dia mulai pembicaraan dengan ku.

Tapi memang aku nya yang bodoh! Aku malah terbuai dengan senyum nya, tawa nya, ceritanya yang aku rindukan.

Seakan dia tak pernah menghancurkan hati ku.

Seakan aku adalah satu-satu nya wanita yang dia bahagia kan.

Seakan dia adalah malaikat penyembuh luka ku. _Cih_. Dia menyembuhkan luka yang telah dia perbuat sendiri? Mustahil.

Kini, aku mengerti mengapa mereka selalu memperingatkan ku.

Mengapa mereka selalu menggunjingku jika aku berjalan berdua dengan nya.

Mengapa mereka tak ambil pusing dengan diri ku yang kini terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Karena mereka tau, bahwa aku memang akan berakhir seperti ini.

Mereka telah tau akhir nya lebih awal daripada diri ku sendiri.

Mereka membuka matanya akan kenyataan yang masih jauh.

Namun aku, seakan menutup mata ku terhadap kenyataan yang sudah terpampang di depan mata.

* * *

Aku masuk kedalam rumah tanpa mengetuk pintu. Malam sudah larut, sudah pasti tak ada yang masih bangun.

Tiba-tiba lampu yang tadinya padam kembali menyala.

Aku tersentak kaget melihat kakak ku sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar nya.

"kau belum tidur, Tayuya?" aku duduk di sofa sambil menenggak air putih yang tersedia di samping sofa.

"Kau tau kan kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini?" Tayuya masih berada di tempat nya. Namun, pandangan nya terasa menusuk hingga hati ku.

Aku menundukan kepala ku. Lalu mendongak, melawan cahaya lampu yang terang. Airmata ku mulai meleleh keluar. Namun, aku tak bisa terisak. Aku tertawa hingga kurasakan jiwa ku yang suci mulai memudar.

"Aku tak tau, aku tak tau Tayuya! Aku tak tau rasanya akan seperti ini _lagi"_

Aku mengerang sambil memukul-mukul dada ku. Hingga tulang rusuk ku menimbulkan bunyi.

"Aku yang bodoh atau memang dia yang tak pernah mengerti perasaan ku?! Aku sekarat disini Tayuya! Aku sekarat! Tapi dia, dengan wajah bahagia nya, dia memberi ini pada ku! Ini!" Aku menggeleng cepat sambil mengacungkan surat yang ada di genggaman ku.

"Sadarlah, Sakura!"

 _PLAK_

Tayuya menampar ku. lagi. Seperti kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu.

Aku hampir babak belur dibuat nya.

Pelakunya sama, korban nya sama. Tak ada yang berubah.

Tapi hati nya lebih hancur dari sebelum nya.

Aku tak yakin bisa menyembuhkan nya lagi.

"Sakura, tatap aku!" Tayuya mengapit wajah ku sehingga kami saling berhadapan.

"Aku tak akan mengadili mu! Tapi lihat lah dirimu sekarang! Aku tak mau kau hancur seperti dulu lagi! Kumohon, sadarlah sakura!" Tayuya memeluk ku dengan erat.

Aku terisak, bibir ku berdarah akibat tamparan Tayuya tadi. Tapi ini tak terasa perih.

Aku sudah merasakan kepedihan yang sesungguh nya.

Apakah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan akan berakhir selamanya?

Apakah cinta yang hanya aku yang memihak akan berakhir bahagia?

Aku menggeleng lemah di dalam pelukan Tayuya .

Tangan ku masih meremas selembar surat .

Bukan sembarang surat, surat ini dilapisi hiasan yang cantik dan ditulis dengan huruf yang berjajar rapi .

Surat yang mungkin kabar baik untuk sebagian orang, namun pertanda buruk akan kelangsungan hidup hati ku .

Surat yang membuat ku hancur untuk yang _kedua kali nya._

 _ **And now the people are talking**_

 _ **The people are saying that you have been playing my heart**_

 _ **Like a Grand piano**_

Aku membayangkan wajah nya yang sedang tersenyum menatap ku seolah aku dicintai. Aku membayangkan wajah nya yang mengisi hari-hari ku yang rumit menjadi indah.

Semua nya telah sirna, aku kembali dari negeri dongeng. Aku telah melihat kenyataan.

Kau benar-benar telah memainkan hati ku .

* * *

End.

* * *

Sebagian ceritanya berdasarkan My Foolish love story .

Dan aku berharap para readers gak ada yang sebodoh aku dalam urusan percintaan.

.

.

Song lyric by : Nicki Minaj-Grand Piano

.

.

.

Kendallswiftie


End file.
